


To Holt His Desire

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: It's over for them. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	To Holt His Desire

TO HOLT HIS DESIRE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: It's over for them.

+++++

His smile was forced, used to cover the breaking of his heart.

It was over. Laura was moving on; choosing another man.

Yet, _he_ still loved her. He would _always_ love her.

They'd been through so much together. Years of partnership, years of closeness, years of friendship. He never expected somebody else to sweep in on _his_ territory, to steal her away. He cursed himself for holding back, for never telling her his true feelings.

He felt the hand of their loyal secretary touch his shoulder; she would comfort him.

"Come on, Murph," Bernice said sympathetically, "I'll buy you lunch."

END


End file.
